


Ear Muffs

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Chris, Stetopher Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: It is not the public opinion that bothers Stiles most in this relationship. It's the power imbalance.





	Ear Muffs

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher week 2018 day 3 - Age Gap Complications.  
> Thanks to my beta Muykke.

They call him 'baby boy' and 'little one' and 'pretty thing' and he is ok with it. He wants them to. He allows it.

There is something in it: to be dotted on, to be taken care of, to be spoiled. Numerous gifts, endless caresses, pet names; he wants all of these and more. Nothing comes without a price, though, and especially not the fact that he is dating two grown-up men, who are literally old enough to be his fathers, hell, they both have daughters his age.

Of course, they get a lot of side-glances when they go out together. They could hardly be mistaken for a family party - Chris tends to throw his hand all over his boy possessively and there is no way it could be mistaken for a fatherly embrace. And Peter, oh, Peter is extra affectionate in public, handsy, clingy, needy. His kisses are dirty, his smile is sinful and he always looks like he is a step away from bending Stiles over the nearest horizontal surface and having his way with him.

Poor citizens of Beacon Hills are bound to indignant silence, because no one wants to mess with cold-eyed and very well armed Argent or his creepy and obviously violence-prone (despite all his smooth ways and silken voice) partner. But it is not the public opinion that bothers Stiles most in this relationship. It's the power imbalance.

True, both his lovers worship him and shower him with affection and adoration on daily basis. But it looks like they take all the Daddy-staff too seriously. Damn it, Stiles is not against Daddy kink, isn't it obvious? And he finds it unbearably hot when Chris arches his brow and asks softly if Stiles's been good for his Daddy or when Peter makes him beg, again and again for Daddy's cock. In the bedroom, he is totally ok with giving over the reins and being manhandled and told what to do. But outside of the bedroom? Not so sure.

"Stiles, sit down and eat your breakfast, please", Chris says sternly when Stiles tries to sneak away after a sleep-over, grabbing a handful of dry cereal on his way.

"Dude, I'm already late for my morning classes", Stiles responds a little more harshly than intended.

"I said, eat a proper breakfast. It's your fault you overslept and your health is more important than classes. Next time make sure you wake up earlier, so that you have time to eat", Chris lectures on, not giving a single fuck about Stiles' visible irritation.

"Excuse you", Stiles retorts, "should I remind you that it is actually your fault, I overslept. Haven't noticed your concern for my health last night, in fact, I am still sore and will probably be limping all day, you, dirty old man".

Chris still looks absolutly unimpressed by Stiles' rant. "Sit down and eat your breakfast", he repeats calmly.

Stiles swallows, because the breakfast looks really tempting: bacon, fried cheese, tomato omelet and sausages, but his principles come before hunger - he won't let anyone tell him what to do. Well, outside the bedroom, of course. He snorts, turns away and walks out without goodbye kisses.

He struggles through his morning classes, sleepy, hungry and still irritated from the breakfast scene. College sucks, his social life sucks (try to bring your two middle-aged boyfriends to a student party and you will know), his love life with Chris sucks. Well, Peter sucks too, but in a good way. So Stiles rolls his eyes (and where on the Earth could he pick up that habit?) when his phone vibrates in his pocket after classes. Chris wants to lecture him some more, because it is past lunch time?

 **From Peter** : Really, Stiles? Why leave him in that mood for me to deal with? It feels like he'll send me to do dishes or tidy my room any minute now.

Stiles finds himself smiling fondly despite his sour mood. Peter is a manipulative bastard 24/7, but he never ever tries to act as if he is the ruler of Stiles' universe. Probably because for Peter Hale it goes without saying.

 **To Peter** : So he's playing 'Dad' to you too?

It takes Peter a few minutes to respond.

 **From Peter** : Now he tries to make me wear ear muffs, because it's cold outside. Me. Ear muffs. Cold.

Stiles hisses and types hurriedly with his frozen fingers.

 **To Peter** : Did you try to point out to him that you're an adult and can wear whatever the fuck you want?

 **From Peter** : I did actually. He says, quote, he is still 7 years my senior.

 **To Peter** : Arghghhgh.

 **From Peter** : I know, right?

Stiles sighs and trotts hastily to his Jeep. If anything, he wouldn't say no to ear muffs now.

He is on his way home when a sudden realization strikes him. He hits the brakes not too gently and instantly regrets it because his precious Jeep rarely tolerates such treatment without concequences. He swears under his breath, starts the engine again and prays that he manages to get to Chris' before his poor car breaks down. He parks outside the apartment block, runs to the elevators almost knocking down a nice old lady on his way and presses the button multiple times as if it could make the door open faster. On his way to the 10th floor he almost jumps out of his skin with impatience. He lets himself in with the keys Chris gave him a while ago and storms into a living room where Chris is sitting on the couch, obviously pouting.

"You miss her!", Stiles blurts out. Chris keeps silent and watches him with his impossible blue eyes.

"You miss Allison!" Stiles proceeds hurriedly before he can be interupted. "Since she left for college, you feel lonely and it is an empty nest syndrome or whatever it's called and you want to be a father figure for someone and that's why you've been fussing over Peter and me!"

Chris's face reflects some of his inner fight between the desire to tell Stiles off for his amateur psychology attempt and the necessity to give justice to his intellect. Chris has arrived to the similar conclusions himself, but it is one thing to realize something and quite another to accept it, not to mention to act upon it. There is an almost awkward silence for some time and then Chris finally responds.

"That and the fact that I am 20 years your senior...", but Stiles doesn't give him a chance to finish the thought.

"Bullshit. We are so past it, I can't even say. We have been together for more than 2 years now. Enough time for you to accept that it's a completely healthy relationship between 3 grown-up men. Well, not completely healthy, kinky as fuck in fact, but all this age-gap bullshit should go now, dude", Stiles speaks firmly and with much determination. Chris nods.

"Besides", Stiles goes on, "Heaven knows, I call you Daddy often enough, don't I?"

"You do indeed, baby boy", Chris smiles softly. "So what do you suggest?"

"First I suggest buying the fluffiest and pinkiest ear muffs we can find for Peter"

Chris chuckles. "He will wolf out"

"Probably. Secondly I suggest you tone down your papa bear attitude towards us because you will keep in mind that both your boyfriends are responsible adults and can decide for themselves what they wear and what they eat"

"Accepted", Chris answers earnestly.

"And thirdly, you will take me to the bedroom now and let me top so that every time you are about to boss me around when it is unapropriate, you will remember how good it feels to be impaled on my thick dick and beg me for more. I hope that it will help you abstain from telling me to eat my breakfast in the future", Stiles grins.

"It definetely will", Chris has to admit.


End file.
